


Aphra's collection of roleplays and drabbles

by Hi_there_bud



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_there_bud/pseuds/Hi_there_bud
Summary: Welcome to my collection of excerpts from roleplays and the occasional drabble! Some of these excerpts will turn into full stories eventually, however i have so much going on that rn they're staying as drabbles!





	1. Sportsy~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters that i write about unless otherwise specified! FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon and DSaF belongs to directdoggo on steam and gamejolt! The only characters that i own are Maya and Luci!

30 years. Dave had been stuck in this dark, moldy room and pizzeria for 30 years, waiting for jack to come back for him. Jack, his best bud had just abandoned him, but not for long. Sure, he could always go find Jack, but he just knew Jack would come for him. He always comes back. Finally! A door opened! He quickly scrambled to his feet, trailing behind his old pal silently. He had made sure to lock the doors. Sportsy wasn’t getting away from him this time. Jack totally had to accept Dave’s offer. Come hell or high water, him and sportsy would be together again.

“old pal....”  
“aren’t you gonna turn around?”

And when jack rejected him?  
Well...  
That just won’t do, now will it?  
Dave always comes back, no matter what.


	2. Maya and Luci

Luci sat down at the table as she smelled the delicious and savory smell of her sisters bread in the oven, who was making another batch as she sat down. Luci pulled some milk out of the fridge, a bowl, and some cereal out of the cabinet to have a quick snack before she went to work and had to say goodbye to Maya. When Maya commented about her loving baking, Luci replied with her sarcasm, as usual. “Really? Couldn’t tell, lil sis.” She chucked as she got a glob of dough thrown at her for talking with food in her mouth. It’s the little moments with Maya that are the best ones, in Lucis opinion. When she went to walk out the door of their small, two bedroom flat she gave Maya a parental kiss on the forehead and a hug before leaving for work. Today was going to be a good day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maya hummed a small tune to herself as she kneaded the bread dough on her counter, completely dead to the world around her and focused on her task completely. “Hmm..” Maya hums in displeasure when the dough appears to not be getting less sticky and is falling apart. Maybe she didn’t let it rest long enough? Oh well! She’ll just add more flour for now to see how it goes. “I love baking, you know that Luci?” Maya said to her sister, who was sitting at the table and eating a bowl of Cheerios. Her sister responded with a snarky comment, which got a glob of dough thrown at her. Plus, she was talking with food in her mouth! For shame, Luci! Maya loves these moments with her sister. She always gets sad when her sister leaves for work, but her sister always comes home t the end of the day, and thats all Maya needs.


	3. Springlocks

He knew this wasn't safe. These damn springlocks were just too prone to breaking loose. Now he's stuck, henry towering over him, yelling for him to keep his eyes open. Sleep sounded like it would be so good right now, as he laid in a puddle of his own blood, unable to breathe or scream from the pain. He just wanted to close his eyes and be done with the world; but something in Henry's voice made him keep going. He had kids to take care of, he faintly remembered. God bless their souls; they already lost a brother. They could always stay with henry. He just couldn't keep fighting. As the darkness overtook him, he remembered henry screaming for him to wake up before everything went silent, and he was met with the cold, unrelenting stillness of the void.  
Tomorrow is another day.


	4. Help...?

Roger wrung his hands nervously as he waited for new orders. The place was failing; and with it, went his only home. Despite all of its flaws; the moldy dining room, the doggos, the weirdly big scuttlers, and of course he couldn’t forget Dave as a flaw, he loved this place. “God...What am I going to do?” Roger mumbled to himself. He didnt want to go back to the factory. Roger was absolutely terrified of losing everything he had. He liked Jack; he was funny, charismatic, and listened to roger and reassured him when he was down. Please, god, dont let him lose this. He needed this job desperately. This was one of those times where he wished he could have a drink or smoke. The stress was starting to get to him and he had no idea what to do about it. Maybe he'd go insane? That sounded like a good idea. If he had to go back to the factory, he'd...snap.


	5. Delilah

He loved to bake; always did for as long as he’d been with Delilah. She loved cookies, so he learned to bake. Because as long as Delilah is happy and safe, he has a home and he’s happy. But now....He doesn’t have a home. He had no one to go back to, no one to bake cookies for. All because he told Delilah the truth about him. He should’ve never done that. He had Henry, sure, but he couldn’t even stay there for long, and now he was on his own. “Damnit...” He mumbled under his breath, wiping ‘tears’ from his eyes and crossing his arms. He was back at square one; no home, no Delilah, no one that loved him. This dark, dank, moldy room would really be where he died. Unloved with no one or comfort him. Hell, the ghosts found him so pathetic that they didn’t talk to him anymore. If only- if only he could show Delilah that he was trying.


End file.
